Talk:Empress Theresa (Plot Holes)/@comment-32266852-20170612151339
Here's just one example of how deceptive all the above is: The commentator said: "heresa is given oxygen to survive the high altitude. Around 55,000 feet, she takes the oxygen mask off, and seems to be completely unaffected. There is no evidence that she even suffers from altitude sickness, which begins around 8,000 feet." Altitude sickness can take hours to develop. Theresa's fall lasts only three and half minutes. Theresa has been breathing from an oxygen mask for ten minutes. She's saturated with oxygen. It takes her three and a half minutes to fall tothe ocean. A person can survive a three and a half minute O2 deficit for oxygen easily. People have held their breath for ten minutes. Besides, after a minute she has already fallen half the height ( her speed would slow from over two hundred mles per hour intitially to about one hundred and thirty ) and at the lower levels she would be getting oxygen. Besides, it's well known among skydivers that having the air pass over your body at over one hundred mph will cause O2 to be absorbed directrly though the skin, so that skydivers often find thay can hold their breath with no ill effects. These critics don't know what they're talking about. "The truth will set you free Somebody blabbered: quote The fact that the carrier's ranking officer didn't know who he was going to execute is a little uneven. Military security is big on the concept of 'need to know.' The officer in charge would be expected to know who needs to get into the remote controlled jet before they show up on his flight deck. It's kind of a critical detail. end quote Admiral Ruck doesn't need to know who needs to get into the remorte controlled jet. Theresa is brought to the carrier in a two propeller plane accompanied by a dozen CIA agents. They take care of everything. Admiral Ruck doesn't have to do anything. More blabbering: quote You can't get enough air through your skin to survive no matter how hard it's being "pushed", that's why we have lungs. end quote Whales and seal hold their breath up to one hour. Humans also could hold their breaths for long periods except that we have a carbon dioxide reflex that forces us to breath when the blood CO2 level gets too high. Whales and seals apparently have CO2 reflexes that take much longer to force them to breath. Also, O2 is not directly used to supply energy to the cell's biochemical pathways. O2 is used in the tricarboxilic acid cycle, or Krebs cycle, to convert adenosine diphosphate ADP to adenosine triphosphate ATP. It is ATP that actually supplies the energy for all biochemical pathwaysl (except the Krebs cycle). The body can store a lot of ATP. Observe the whales and seals again.ne Theresa's fall to the ocean only takes about three and a half minutes. She doesn't "run out" of O2, which probably would not be used to generate ATP in this short time. She's not holding her breath underwater. She can breath all she wants to clean out the blood CO2.